Leaf
by Aldemus
Summary: Así comienza la historia de un héroe, quien hace lo posible por salvar a su mundo de una segunda guerra
1. Prologo

_Esta es una historia de mi creación, ojala la disfruten._

**PROLOGO**

Nijard es un planeta pequeño, durante siglos, han sido tres las razas que dominan sus tierras y mares, pues son los únicos seres vivos en ese planeta que poseen el don de la razón y la inteligencia.

Los "Suenbo", son seres de estatura mediana, tez morena, ojos verdes o amarillos y melena rojiza y verde, son de naturaleza pacifica, se encuentran fácilmente en medio de los bosques, donde crean casas grandísimas, conectadas unas con otras por medio de puentes o escaleras hechas de lianas. Su gente son grandes carpinteros, y su comercio esta centrado en la plantación de unos árboles llamados "Rufrat" de los cuales extraen la savia que es muy buscada por una de los Noutres, además dan unos frutos extremadamente dulces, pero que con una receta (muy secreta y usada solo por esta raza) convierten esos frutos en "Dalus", que son como pays muy deliciosos.

La raza de los "Sloma", son de estatura baja, muy morenos o hasta de piel negra y ojos rojos, aunque son cortos de estatura, también son ágiles y con buena puntería, hábiles con el arco. Son los mas avanzados social y tecnológicamente, su mercado esta concentrado en los metales y diamantes, poseen muchas minas, siempre hay una colonia en donde las minas se encuentran, además de soldados del ejercito, vigilando que ningún extranjero entre en sus minas

Se llama "Noutres" a los habitantes de los cerros y montes, solo bajan a comerciar con los Sloma y Suenbo, y muy pocos de estas razas han visto los hogares de los Noutres. Son altos y de piel blanca y delgada, su cabello siempre es blanca con ocasionales grises, los ojos son grises, a veces rayan en blancos (antes se pensaba que eran ciegos), se piensa que algunos pueden leer la mente y manipular a los de mente débil. Nadie sabe mucho de esta raza.

Nijard tiene en su faz, dos continentes, que en realidad eran al principio uno solo, aquellos que son ancianos, cuentan, que sus abuelos les contaban, sobre un día, en que el sol cayo, la tierra tembló y se abrió, de ella surgieron criaturas que amenazaron con destruir a las tres razas (Raibhe). Cuentan también, que existió un gran grupo, casi un ejército pequeño, de las tres razas, dedicados a destruir la amenaza, con la fama que adquirieron, se les dio el nombre de "Gaau", según los ancianos, el nombre es una mezcla de los tres lenguajes, y en las tres razas, la palabra se traduce como "Benevolencia" o "Protección".

La amenaza termino en muy poco tiempo, y los miembros del Gaau regresaron a sus casas, y el planeta fue feliz y pacifico desde entonces (lo mas pacifico posible). Pero el continente sufrió un daño irreparable, se dice que la batalla final, contra el líder de los raibhe, causo el hundimiento de una gran parte del continente, causando que este casi se partiera en dos, solo existe un estrecho paso, por donde se puede pasar de un lado a otro.

Aunque los Sloma, crearon un puerto de barcos, para pasar grandes cantidades de metales de un lado a otro.


	2. Capitulo 01: Súber y Núber

**Capitulo 01: Súber y Núber**

En el extenso bosque del oeste, existe una cadena de colonias, consideradas como un reino mismo, aunque cada colonia tiene su propio patriarca, el patriarca más respetado es el de la colonia "Ngetal" ya que de esta colonia, provenían los habitantes de las otras. Por ello esta zona del bosque comenzó a considerarse zona del "Patriarcado de Ngetal".

En la colonia "Reed" no muy lejos de Ngetal, vive la familia Seed, el matrimonio Seed fue bendecido con el nacimiento de un varón y siete años después el nacimiento de una niña. Las familias de la raza Suenbo no solían tener más de un hijo, pero el nacimiento de un segundo era más que bienvenido. Quizás por ello, el primogénito, comenzó a sentirse rechazado y mostró resentimiento hacia su hermana pequeña...se volvió un rebelde.

Leaf tenia un amigo llamado Oak, y una amiga llamada Willow, y los tres, después de ir con el Patriarca en las mañanas a hablar sobre distintos temas, (como liceos); Solían ir a explorar lo mas lejos que pudieran, les preocupaba que fuera cierto el rumor de que, el mundo no estaba cubierto de árboles, y que solo era así en donde ellos vivían. Pero eran muy malos explorando, siempre terminaban regresando a la colonia, y en dos ocasiones llegaron a la colonia de Ngetal.

En una exploración, los tres amigos encontraron sobre la rama de un árbol, colgados un abrigo y una mochila, ambos viejos y desgastados, Leaf, emocionado, bajo la mochila y comenzó a ver su contenido, mientras que sus amigos veían el abrigo, que a pesar de ser vieja, era de una tela desconocida para ellos. Entre los objetos de la mochila, Leaf encontró una lupa, una brújula, un mapa viejo y una moneda de metal dorada, con la forma de un gran árbol, al menos una mitad, la otra no estaba. A Leaf le intrigo esto, ya que había visto el mismo dibujo en algún lugar, pero no podía recordarlo...

"¿Quienes son ustedes?"

Dijo una voz muy grave y vieja, su dueño era un hombre de barba y melena gris, muy abundantes, se encontraba casi desnudo, con una "túnica" que los chicos jamás habían visto que le cubría desde la cintura hasta arriba de las rodillas. Nunca antes en sus vidas habían visto una imagen tan aterradora, debido a que la melena del hombre tapaba casi todo su rostro y sin pensarlo, echaron a correr, Leaf tiro la mochila pero sin soltar la moneda en su mano... corrió y corrió, detrás de sus amigos, quienes eran mas veloces... a pesar de que Leaf hizo su mejor esfuerzo, al fin fue atrapado, el hombre que se había vestido a prisa y todavía estaba mojado, alcanzo a Leaf por atrás y lo sujeto, haciendo que el joven cayera de bruces boca abajo, lastimándose.

"Esto te pasa por robar muchacho"

Dijo el hombre con gusto, quitándole a Leaf la moneda. Pero Leaf no quería perder esa moneda, sabia que necesitaba observar mas tiempo aquel misterioso objeto, así que en cuanto el hombre lo soltó, Leaf le soltó una patada y lo tiro boca arriba, el hombre se golpeo la cabeza y soltó la moneda que fue a caer al río. Una pelea comenzó, y era evidente que Leaf estaba en desventaja, jamás había tenido la paciencia y disciplina necesaria para aprender "Quima" un arte marcial practicado por los Suenbo desde muchos siglos atrás...

"¡Esta bien, me rindo!"

Exclamo el muchacho, adolorido por los golpes, le sangraba un labio y no podía respirar muy bien...

"Ahora, debes ayudarme a buscar el medallón"

Ordeno el anciano, el joven tumbado, en el suelo, y tocándose las costillas dijo

"Esta perdido, ha caído al río"

El adulto se enderezo y tomo a Leaf de su melena verde, levantándolo, y después alzándolo de sus ropas lo miro fijamente a los ojos

"Mira chamaco, lo que me robaste no era una joya normal, así que si no me ayudas a buscarla, te voy a colgar del árbol mas largo que encuentre por aquí y déjame que te diga que no había visto árboles mas grandes jamás"

Muy arrepentido y adolorido, joven y adulto comenzaron a buscar en el río. No era muy hondo, pero si ancho, y lo peor era que se conectaba con otros ríos cercanos, los cuales daban, aunque Leaf no lo sabia, al mar del oeste. Pero no buscaron por mucho tiempo, tan solo se encontraron con una bestia llamada Bhaeri (como un oso, pero de pelo largo y grandes colmillos, casi habían acabado de derrotarlo, cuando la tierra tembló. Desgraciadamente no es como ningún temblor que se haya sentido aquí en nuestro hogar el planeta tierra. El temblor comenzó con un ruido como alarido, y se sentía un dolor interno, en el corazón, que advertía que algo malo había pasado, el sol se tapo, y la oscuridad duro el mismo tiempo que el temblor, el hombre cayo en el río y Leaf en la orilla, ambos gimieron, ¿Que dolor era ese?

"¡Oh no!"

Gimió el hombre, y de pronto una luz fría y blanca salio de algún lugar al norte de ellos. Tan solo verla provoco escalofríos. Entonces la noche volvió a ser día, pero ya no era día, el sol no daba tanta luz como antes, era una luz muy tenue. Leaf siguió mirando de donde provenía la luz y el horror lo invadió, la luz provenía de su colonia.

Leaf hecho a correr olvidando su tarea de buscar el medallón, y corrió mas fuerte que en toda su vida, mucho más que cuando huía del hombre, y encontró Reed llena de gritos sollozos y gente alterada, Leaf subió a un árbol para ver mejor a un grupo de gente que se colocaba al rededor de un anciano, era el Patriarca:

"...mi hija ha desaparecido, todos los guerreros que puedan organizarse lo antes posible búsquenla por favor, los demás envíen mensajes a las colonias vecinas, de algún modo el padre sol nos ha mostrado su furia hoy, me ha arrebatado a mi hija..."

Floema, la hija del patriarca, era una joven diez años mas grande que Leaf, pero a él no le importaba la edad, estaba enamorado de ella, al enterarse de que se la habían llevado, corrió a su casa, no había nadie, entro a su habitación llamándola

"¡FLOEMA!, ¡FLOEMA!"

En medio de la habitación encontró un cofre pequeño, de una madera muy fuerte y bella, con adornos dorados, en la cerradura se encontraba un medallón completo, de un árbol. Leaf observo que la caja estaba cerrada, y la abrió... un gran error...

De pronto se encontró en la nada, todo estaba negro y no veía ni su propio cuerpo, pero sabia que alguien estaba con el, y sin inhibir su impulso, pregunto

"¿Quien esta ahí?"

La voz hablo en un idioma que Leaf, no conocía, pero este se dio cuenta de que lo comprendía.

"Io zoi Súber, lyder de loz Gaau... ¿Porkee as avierto tu ehl kofre?"

conforme la voz comenzó a hablar, el lugar, si es que se le puede llamar un lugar, comenzó a iluminarse, y Súber comenzó a aparecer ante sus ojos, era un hombre de la raza de los Noutres, tenia una bufanda roja que cubría la parte inferior del rostro (hasta abajo de la nariz), la bufanda era de diseño Suenbo, y el hombre vestía también ropas de esta cultura, sus manos y antebrazos desnudas mostraban una piel casi blanca, sus ojos eran grises y su cabellera blanca, El ser le explico que en el cofre habitaban dos espíritus sellados, el (Súber) y Raibhe, el ser maligno que amenazo con destruir el planeta hace varios siglos. Y que ahora, Raibhe manipulaba un cuerpo, el de aquel que abrió el cofre por primera vez, y ahora, Súber necesitaba la ayuda de Leaf para encontrar el cuerpo en el que Raibhe residía, y volver a derrotarlo, para al fin deshacerse del espíritu. Después de todo esto que pareció un mal sueño, Leaf apareció en la recamara de Floema, el cofre vacío y una migraña fuerte. Camino hacia la salida y se encontró con el Patriarca, un hombre anciano, que regularmente era chaparro pero no mas que él, sin embargo, ahora Leaf lo veía mas bajo que él, aquel hombre traía una cara de preocupación, pero esa cara de preocupación cambio drásticamente a una de terror.

"¿Quien eres?, que has hecho con mi hija..."

Leaf intento explicarse

"Pa-patriarca, y-yo solo..."

Pero el patriarca salio gritando incesantemente

"¡UN INTRUSO, ATAQUENLO, UN INTRUSO, HAY UN INTRUSO!"

Leaf salio corriendo y quiso saltar hacia abajo para perder a sus persecutores en las casas del nivel inferior, donde aun había mucha gente por la confusión anterior, pero Leaf se llevo una gran sorpresa, de pronto se encontró casi levitando sobre las casas de abajo, salto una, dos y tres veces sobre los techos de hojas sin que estas se derrumbaran y salio volando milagrosamente...hasta que choco contra un árbol y cayo...fue una caída muy grande, había huido de la casa del patriarca, la mas alta, ubicada y asegurada en tres de los árboles mas altos y viejos del lugar.

Leaf despertó a orillas del río, se encontraba medio mojado, muy adolorido y confundido, de pronto entro en su rango de visión el hombre que lo había obligado a buscar el medallón en el río, pero había algo diferente, no era tan alto como lo recordaba...

"¡Tonto!, no solo te conformaste en robarme el medallón, ¿Tenias que abrir el cofre?, ahora las posibilidades que tenia han disminuido..."

Leaf, aun distraído en sus pensamientos, pregunto somnolientamente

"¿Que tiene que ver...?"

El hombre respondió

"Estupido muchacho"

Le hecho agua con el pie y continuo

"¡Mírate en el agua!"

Leaf se quedo sin habla... se miro y parecía mentira, su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora tenia una piel blanca y delgada, había crecido una buena cantidad de centímetros, sus ojos pudo apenas verlos, eran de color gris y su pelo era blanco completamente...

"¿¡QUE ME HA PASADO!?"

Leaf observo sus manos y brazos, no los había notado anteriormente por el fulgor de la huida, no podía creer lo que le había pasado.

"Ahora tendrás que acompañarme, tenemos que movernos rápido"

"¿YO?"

El hombre no dijo nada y después de la pausa pregunto

"¿Cual es el lugar mas cercano donde podamos alquilar un Xylon?"

"¿Que es un xilohn?"

El hombre se enderezo y jalo a Leaf de la ropa, que le hubiera apretado mucho de no ser porque todos los de su raza usaban ropas grandes y comodas.

"Tenemos mucho que hacer chico, no tengo tiempo para preguntas o confusiones..."

El hombre continuo jalando a Leaf hasta afuera del río y llegaron a donde se encontraba su mochila, sobre una gran roca apoyada junto a un árbol...

"Así que solo te voy a pedir una cosa, ¿Vendrás conmigo sin ponerme trabas?"

El hombre saco de su mochila una navaja que Leaf no había visto previamente... y la coloco rápidamente sobre la garganta de Leaf y lo empujo hacia el árbol...

"S-si...no trabas..."

"Bien"

Dijo el hombre, se encontraba muy serio y parecía realmente enfadado.

"No tenemos tiempo para ir con tu gente, así que vamos al único lugar civilizado que conozco... hacia el este, ten, cúbrete"

Dijo el hombre, pasándole a Leaf la gabardina larga, negra y muy pesada, después de dudarlo unos segundos, Leaf se atrevió a decir

"N-No la necesito...estoy bien así"

El hombre lo fulmino con la mirada y dijo

"Es para el desierto, tu piel no soportara el intenso sol del desierto, aunque la luz ha cambiado, es posible que el calor no"

"¿Es verdad entonces?, ¿Existe un desierto al este de mi colonia?"

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, Leaf más bien a correr, para alcanzar al hombre

"No creo que la puedas llamar tu colonia ya, tu gente no te reconocerá"

Y así seria, pues un día, muchos años después, Leaf regresaría, para encontrar que era un extraño, y no hubo día más triste en su vida...

Los árboles comenzaron a crecer mas distantes unos de otros conforme caminaban hacia el este, los animales y bestias también comenzaban a desaparecer, de pronto ya no encontraron nada, mas que un horizonte inundado en arena amarilla, y aunque el sol no brillaba en toda su intensidad, aun invitaba y advertía sobre el desierto

"Ahora, chico, vamos a aclarar algunas cosas antes de que crucemos el infierno...tengo un nombre, que algún día te diré, pero por ahora, en todo momento llámame "señor" aun cuando parezca que estamos solos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"S-si... si señor"

"¡Bien!, ahora, ¿como te llamas muchacho?"

"Soy Leaf Seed"

"Hum, no es un nombre típico de los Noutres, vamos a tener que rebautizarte, ¿que te parece...Núber?"

Leaf no estaba nada contento así que contesto

"Lo que sea"

"Esta bien entonces "Núber", ahora... tengo que advertirte sobre tu nuevo cuerpo...no puedes estar mucho tiempo debajo del sol, porque tu piel es muy delicada, una exposición prolongada al sol te provocara quemaduras severas...los Noutres son famosos por poder volar, ¿Crees Poder volar?"

"No se"

"Pues inténtalo chico"

Núber miro el cielo y dio un salto, fue un salto enorme, pero no consiguió mantenerse en el aire, y lo que fue peor, no controlo su caída, y cayó de lado, se golpeo en la cabeza y su pierna derecha hizo un sonido muy raro. "Bueno, creo que es muy pronto para que puedas dominar tu nuevo cuerpo, tendrás que ir caminando, pero por ahora vamos a descansar, viajaremos durante la noche, quizás así logremos llegar completos"

El hombre coloco su mochila en el suelo, y se acostó usándola como almohada. Núber se sentó junto a un árbol casi seco y marchito, colocando su espalda sobre el áspero tronco, y se tapo con la gabardina para taparse de las piernas al pecho...normalmente el hubiera pasado el día entero observando el desierto, una maravilla que jamás había contemplado, pero el ya no era normal, y paso el día pensando en Floema y su familia...


	3. Capitulo 02: El Error y el Acierto

**Capitulo 02: El error y el acierto**

La noche llego en un parpadeo para Núber, el sol se despidió aquel día con un lienzo celestial color marrón, algo realmente peculiar, y no mucho después, el hombre se levanto como si hubiera dormido en la mejor de las camas, mientras que Núber tenia adolorida su espalda de haber permanecido tanto tiempo en la misma posición, solo fijando la mirada en el horizonte y pensando en Floema, ¿había sido ella la que abrió por primera vez el cofre? ... ¿o quizás fue el patriarca? ... pero la verdad es que Núber no quería conocer la respuesta a sus preguntas, tenia miedo...

"Ah, veo que sigues despierto, ahora te costara mas trabajo cruzar el desierto"

"Pero no pude... argg... conciliar el sueño"

Contesto Núber, levantándose muy adoloridamente

"Bueno, no te culpo, aunque la verdad, los Noutres son nocturnos... vaya, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que vi uno, tan solo verte trae tantos recuerdos"

"Señor, ¿es usted un vagabundo?, ¿Un viajero?"

El hombre parecía estar de mejor humor que en la tarde, miro con una sonrisa a Núber y dijo

"¿Un viajero?, si, se podría decir que eso es todo lo que soy"

Y sin más intercambio de palabras, ambos caminaron hacia el desierto, el hombre tomo algo de su mochila y se la coloco sobre el hombro, Núber, caminando un poco mas, observo que el hombre llevaba una brújula, la cual, claramente lo guiaba.

No habían llevado aun un buen momento de pacifica caminata, cuando comenzaron a encontrarse con gusanos gigantescos en el desierto, junto con otras criaturas del desierto.

"¿Es la primera vez que cruza el desierto señor?"

Pregunto Núber, cuando el hombre consultaba por enésima vez la brújula

"No, pero en un lugar donde todo se parece a nada, es difícil perderse, y la constelación de este planeta nunca logre aprendérmela"

"¿"Planeta"?, ¿"Constelación"?"

Núber iba a la par con el hombre, intentando no caer, era la primera vez que caminaba sobre arena, y le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse en pie, y por si fuera poco, se encontraba muy fatigado ya, al parecer le hubiera venido bien aquel descanso que evito.

"Pues... ¿ves aquellas estrellas en el cielo?, pues todas están ordenadas, forman algunos patrones que pueden decirte hacia donde caminar cuando estas perdido"

"¡Vaya!, ¿De donde aprendió eso?"

"Uff, hace muchos años, yo viví entre los Noutres, ellos me enseñaron muchas cosas, y muchas otras no conseguí aprender...pero bueno, ahora no quiero hablar de eso"

Dijo el señor, conciente de que Núber estaba por preguntar más sobre el pasado de él hombre

"Pero podemos hablar de otras cosas, ¿me dijiste que nunca antes habías visto el desierto?"

"No señor, a los jóvenes no nos permiten salir fuera de los limites de nuestra colonia, solo el patriarca y algunos ancianos han conocido bien lo que es el mar y el desierto, por eso pensaba que solo era un rumor"

"Me extraña, pero bueno, las cosas cambian... En mis tiempos los Suenbo eran gente de gran valor, de hecho conocí a una jovencita muy valiente, la persona mas valiente que yo jamás haya conocido en la vida... la vi enfrentarse con mis propios ojos a un Raibhe de mar, y ella era de los Suenbo"

Núber se hundió en sus pensamientos, no sabia lo que era un Raibhe pero estaba muy seguro de que en su cultura a las mujeres no se les permitiría nunca pelear como un hombre. El Sol estaba por anunciar su llegada cuando en el horizonte observaron una escultura, al principio parecía una torre delgada, pero conforme fueron acercándose observaron que era una construcción como un templo enterrado en la arena.

"¿Que es?"

Pregunto Núber, para cuando ya estaban justo frente a la estructura, el sol ya anunciaba su llegada iluminando un poco el horizonte.

"Creo que es un templo "Baoon"

"¿Baoon?"

"Templos, Iglesias de una religión antiquísima, pero no hay muchos creyentes de esta religión hoy en día, o eso creo; Sus monjes debieron de haber abandonado hace mucho este lugar, y con el tiempo se hundió en la arena"

Durante las últimas letras de aquella última palabra dicha por el hombre, el sol salio al fin mostrando su luz tenue, y las arenas alrededor del templo comenzaron a moverse como encantadas por algún hechicero, y el templo comenzó a hundirse mas y mas junto con el hombre y Núber, entonces, en un momento de pánico, tomo a el hombre de sus ropas y lo jaló, dando un gran salto hacia el interior, por una de las ventanas de la construcción...

"¡No!, ¿Que haces?"

Ambos llegaron a una habitación grande y muy lujosa con el suelo brillante y con muchas estatuillas incrustadas en las paredes.

"¡IMBECIL!"

Grito el hombre, enfadado, pero Núber observo que la arena comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas, se dirigió enseguida hacia una porción de la pared opuesta a las ventanas, que seguramente era una puerta, pero no encontró manera de abrirla, no había cerradura, picaporte o algún indicio de como abrirse, el hombre se fue corriendo a la derecha de Núber y dijo:

"¡La cabeza, empájala hacia adentro y no sueltes!"

Dijo el hombre, señalando una estatuilla a la izquierda de Núber

"Una, dos... ¡TRES!"

Dijo el hombre, y ambos presionaron las cabezas en seguida, y de inmediato la pared de roca se separo por la mitad, la mitad derecha moviéndose hacia la derecha y la mitad izquierda hacia la izquierda. Ambos entraron a la siguiente habitación rápidamente ya que en cuanto soltaron las cabezas la puerta comenzó a cerrarse.

"Te asesinaría, de no ser por que te necesito, ¿Por que haz hecho semejante estupidez?"

Dijo el hombre amenazante, se encontraba tan furioso que su rostro adopto un gesto muy atemorizante para Núber

"¡La arena nos tragaba!"

Respondió Núber, aun asustado por el reciente suceso

"¡Pudiste sacarnos saltando en la dirección contraria!"

Núber guardo silencio un momento

"No se me ocurrió"

"Ya lo he notado"

Contesto el hombre a regañadientes, después miro hacia donde habían entrado y vio que estaba completamente oscuro, no podía ver bien cual era el tamaño de la habitación, pero estaba seguro que era muy grande.

"Vas a tener que guiarme"

Ordenó a Núber, este sorprendido por el repentino cambio de voz

"No veo muy bien en la oscuridad, tu si porque tus ojos están hechos para ella"

Y era verdad, Núber no lo había notado al principio, pero no había ninguna luz, antorcha o fuego que iluminara la habitación, pero el igual veía como si estuvieran bajo el sol.

"¿A donde vamos?"

Pregunto Nuber, en medio de la habitación había unas escaleras grandes que llevaban hacia abajo, eran hechas de roca como todo en el lugar, y de donde se encontraban ellos, había cuatro enormes puertas como de la que acababa de salir, una en cada lado de las cuatro paredes.

"Quizás podamos salir por aquella "torre", posiblemente no este hundida en la arena y podamos salir por ahí, busca un lugar por donde podamos subir"

Diciendo esto el hombre tomo del hombro a Núber y ambos siguieron caminando, como el joven no quería contradecir al hombre y bajar por las escaleras, intento abrir la puerta a su izquierda...

"Hay otra puerta, ¿como la abro?"

"¿No hay una figura?, ¿o alguna estatua a los lados?"

"No, solo esta la puerta..."

Entonces Nuber noto que abajo, frente a la puerta había un símbolo, y en medio un orificio circular.

"Creo que encontré un cerrojo, esta en el suelo, hay un símbolo"

"Descríbemelo"

"Es como un Gudh revolcándose o hecho nudo"

"Humm, si, debe haber una llave que habrá la puerta, vamos a otra habitación, quizás tengamos suerte en otro lado"

Núber guió al hombre hacia las otras tres puertas y en todas había unas cerraduras similares, pero con diferentes símbolos y el orificio en el centro

"Todas las puertas están cerradas, al único lugar a donde podemos ir, es abajo, por unas escaleras"

"No va a quedar de otra, ve a abajo e intenta buscar alguna llave o otro camino por donde podamos subir, yo te esperare aquí"

"P-Pero..."

"No seas miedoso, si te cruzas con alguna bestia mátala o deshazte de ella como puedas, no dejes que el miedo se apodere de ti"

Sin mas, Núber bajo las escaleras, y llego a un piso donde las escaleras terminaban en medio de la habitación, frente a las escaleras se encontraban algunas ventanas, donde la arena presionaba los vidrios para entrar.

A la izquierda y derecha de las escaleras había dos puertas enormes con arcos grabados en rocas, la de la derecha se encontraba cerrada y la otra abierta, por la puerta cerrada se veía una luz que salía de la ranura de en medio, era tenue pero muy notable; Y detrás de las escaleras había una zona pequeña de lectura, dos libreros que iban del suelo al techo se encontraban recargados a la pared, uno junto a otro, y al otro lado, se hallaba un sillón simple pero cómodo, donde podrían sentarse bien al menos cuatro personas, y en medio una mesa rectangular de madera, donde se encontraban algunos libros y pergaminos viejos.

Núber camino enseguida hacia la puerta derecha, también había un símbolo y un orificio como en la puerta anterior, y como no pudo abrir la puerta, fue hacia la otra y al entrar, noto que era una habitación de meditación, estaba completamente vacía, no había ni estatuillas, ventanas o cualquier otra decoración, en medio de la habitación había un pedestal de roca, con unas palabras extrañas, pero que Núber pudo leer: "Alma"

Por alguna extraña razón, Núber decidió sentarse en el pedestal, cruzo las piernas y en un segundo o dos sintió un fuerte jalón, como si lo hubieran jalado hacia arriba con una cuerda desde su ombligo, y de pronto Núber se encontró a si mismo flotando, y vio hacia abajo, su cuerpo aun se encontraba en el pedestal; Mirando su cuerpo "etéreo" Núber noto que tenia su forma anterior, la de un Suenbo, piel morena, pelo verde, etc.

Sin pensarlo, avanzo hacia la pared que tenia frente a el, y noto que la podía atravesar sin ninguna molestia (excepto la ceguera momentánea en lo que termina de cruzar el muro). Fue flotando hacia la puerta cerrada de donde salía una luz, y al atravesar la pared se encontró en una habitación con pisos, paredes y techo de un material similar al mármol negro, pero tenia un brillo peculiar que iluminaba la habitación, en la cual se encontraba en medio una estatua enorme, de un material como roca o metal que Núber desconocía, ¡Era una estatua de Súber!, pero se encontraba parado encima de un pequeño pedestal donde había otro símbolo, que Núber entendió: "Gauu"

Como Núber no encontró nada más interesante, fue a ver en el piso superior, donde se hallaba el hombre, y las cuatro habitaciones estaban cerradas. En la primera en la que entro se hallaba una biblioteca, libreros y libreros juntos unos de otros, todos dejando angostos pasillos por donde una sola persona podía caminar; había un solo pasillo donde solo se encontraban pergaminos, parecían muy importantes pues algunos incluso estaban cubiertos en cajas de vidrio.

En la segunda encontró un enorme mapa dibujado en el muro frente a la puerta. En las otras dos paredes había unos libreros pequeños, y en un lado un escritorio o mesa de estudio y en la otra un sillón con una pequeña mesa redonda a un lado. Y en el centro había una columna de un metro de alto, con una esfera al final, la esfera estaba hecha del mismo material que Núber había encontrado en la habitación con la estatua de Súber y tenía otro símbolo que decía "Nijard"

La tercera habitación estaba inundada en arena tenia indicios de haber sido una habitación de entrenamiento o meditación.

La cuarta puerta tenía objetos muy raros, de muchos metales, guardados en cajones o estantes de vidrio.

Decepcionado de no haber encontrado nada interesante, bajo al piso inferior para ir a su cuerpo nuevamente, pero al bajar por el suelo se encontró en una habitación diferente, estaba completamente conservada, como si hubiera sido aseada ese mismo día.

Era una habitación redonda con tres estatuas en el centro dándose las espaldas entre si, las paredes cubiertas en cortinas negras, excepto en una, que debería ser la entrada, Núber avanzo hacia ella para ver por donde se entraba, y descubrió que del otro lado estaban los dos libreros que se encontraban detrás de las escaleras.

Decidió ir a "recoger" su cuerpo, para investigar, se coloco junto a su cuerpo e intento atravesarlo, pero en vez de eso todo se puso oscuro y de pronto abrió los ojos, ya se encontraba en su cuerpo nuevamente.

Núber fue hacia los libreros y jalo uno hacia cada lado, para revelar otra puerta, con un cerrojo en el suelo, similar a los anteriores. Sin saber para que, o que provecho le podría traer, Núber comenzó a tomar los libros y hojearlos, tardo un poco, pero al fin encontró un libro falso, donde había una llave, pero al intentar abrir la puerta con esa llave, no lo logro. Después fue hacia la puerta donde salía un poco de luz y volvió a intentar, pero no sucedió nada.

"He encontrado una llave, quiero intentar y ver si abre alguna de las puertas"

Dijo Núber al hombre, quien parecía estar dormido

"Esta bien, vamos"

Diciendo esto, se levanto y tomo a Núber del hombro para seguirlo, y este fue hacia la puerta más cercana a probar suerte, pero no abrió la puerta, después fue a la siguiente y tampoco abrió. Pero en el tercer intento, la puerta se abrió al fin y revelo un mapa dibujado en un muro.

"¿Que hay aquí?"

Pregunto el hombre, cuando rozo con su brazo el pilar con la esfera

"Es una esfera rara"

Núber busco entre los libros del pequeño librero y encontró otro libro falso, había otra llave en su interior.

"Aquí hay un asiento"

Dijo Núber tomando al hombre del brazo y llevándolo hacia el sillón

"Genial, ya me había cansado del suelo"

"Acabo de encontrar otra llave, voy a ver que puerta abre"

"Ya no tienes miedo, ¿no?, ve, aquí te espero"

Núber probó nuevamente con todas las puertas y encontró que la llave abría la puerta que había estado oculta tras los libreros. Entro con ansiedad, había algo ahí que le llamaba la atención aunque no sabia de que se trataba, observo las estatuas y vio que cada una era de una raza, el de los Suenbo era una mujer hermosa, de los Sloma (Una raza que Núber no conocía). Era un anciano con larga melena y una barba corta y el de los Noutres, un joven.

Los tres tenían los ojos abiertos mirando hacia cada pared, entonces Núber abrió las cortinas que veía la mujer Suenbo y del otro lado de ellas, encontró un espejo, y de pronto tuvo una corazonada. Volvió a donde se encontraba el pedestal y separo su cuerpo de su alma, y fue hacia la habitación donde había abierto las cortinas para revelar el espejo, Núber miro en el espejo, pero no encontró nada, ni su propio reflejo, pero otro impulso lo llevo a tocar la estatua de la mujer Suenbo y en cuanto toco su frente se sintió atrapado en la estatua, pegado al suelo y mirando fijamente al espejo, donde había el reflejo de la mujer Suenbo, pero no era estatua, si no que parecía viva.

"Hola Núber, me llamo Disse, soy un guardián"

"¿Guardián?, ¿de que?"

"Poder, el Poder del Conocimiento, ¿No sabias que la sabiduría es poder?"

"Bueno... no, yo quiero saber como salir de aquí, ¿me puedes decir?"

"Vaya, que decepción, espero que recapacites y vuelvas a mi en busca de sabiduría"

"Ya, te prometo que si puedo, volveré, pero ahora es urgente que salga de aquí"

"En la habitación donde se encuentra un gran mapa de Nijard, toca la esfera y el mapa se iluminara con puntos de luz, piensa en el punto del mapa al que quieras ir, y te llevara ahí, sin embargo, esto solo funciona para la raza Noutres, si piensas llevar a alguien, debe estar en contacto directo contigo"

"Muchas gracias"

"Vuelve pronto"

Nuber salio como si lo hubieran sacado a golpeas de la estatua, y fue por su cuerpo, la emoción lo embargaba, no solo por que al fin saldrían de ahí, si no porque nunca antes había experimentado ese tipo de transportación... corrió escaleras arriba y casi al instante en que entro a la habitación, sintió que algo andaba mal...había sangre regada en el suelo, y el cuerpo de una mujer sostenía por el cuello al acompañante de Núber...asfixiándolo

"¡Suéltalo!"

Grito Núber, y el agresor se dio la vuelta... ¡Era Floema!


	4. Capitulo 03: El enemigo se revela

**Capitulo 03: El enemigo se revela **

Los ojos de Floema se llenaron de una furia extrema al observar a Núber

"¡TU!"

Floema, con una fuerza sorprendente, partió el cuello del hombre y después de soltarlo, dirigió su mano izquierda hacia Núber, quien pensó que lo iba a Señalar, pero de pronto, una luz azul salio de su mano y se dirigió a Núber, pero el se encontraba paralizado, quiso moverse a un lado pero sus piernas no respondieron, y con una gran sorpresa, vio su mano derecha hacer un ademán y la luz reboto en su mano con un simple roce; La luz fue hacia un librero, que al recibir el impacto se encendió momentáneamente en llamas azules mientras caía hecho trizas.

De pronto, la boca de Núber se abrió, y de ella no salio su propia voz...

"Cannabis, dehtente, teh lo ruhegoo"

"¡NO!, has lohgrado dehtenerme anhtez...pehro aa yegahdo my thurno..."

Núber estaba muy confundido y estaba por decir "¿Que esta pasando?, pero justo antes, una voz en algún lugar dentro de su cerebro le dijo:

"Dhizculhpa mee, no prettenhdo uzar thu kueerpoor muhcho tihempo"

Núber guardo silencio entonces y observo, como Floema y el, es decir...Súber controlando su cuerpo...peleaban. Durante la pelea, Núber notó que ella no había cambiado en nada, no había adquirido una piel casi blanca, ni su pelo u ojos habían cambiado y su estatura era la misma de cuando la vio por última vez. Quizás lo único que había cambiado, era que novestía la ropa común de los Suenbo, si no que una armadura de metal, y una capa muy larga de color negro, además de que sus ojos mostraban una furia y odio incontenibles.

La pelea los llevo hasta afuera de la habitación, donde estaban las escaleras, Floema lanzaba muchas energías de varios colores, casi siempre azul, pero Súber solo esquivaba y cuando podía, golpeaba con su cuerpo. Núber, al notar esto, imagino que pronto perderían, pero no mucho después, ya que las escaleras y otros muros estuvieran deshechos...Floema se detuvo... ¡estaba cansada!

"Yha yhegara ehl dhia dhe tuh mhuerthe ehrmano..."

Y sin decir nada mas, desapareció con un movimiento agitado de su capa, entonces, otra vez, se escucho la voz que le había hablado antes, pero ahora solo dijo una palabra:

"Ghraziaz"

Núber fue enseguida a ver a el hombre, no podía creer que alguien tan fuerte pudiera haber muerto ante una mujer tan delicada como lo había sido Floema. Entro en la habitación buscando el cadáver, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al verlo de pie y moviendo el cuello, haciendo que los huesos le sonaran, hasta que con un gran crack, la cabeza y el cuello quedaron acomodados en su lugar...

"P-Pero...yo..."

Dijo Núber, muy asustado, temiendo estar viendo a un fantasma

"Bueno, ya lo descubriste, no soy un hombre normal"

"¿Quien es usted?"

"Soy un viajero, como bien me describiste, pero ahora no podemos detenernos a hablar de mi, ¿Que paso con Cannabis?, ¿Lo derrotaste?"

"No, Súber lo hizo..."

"¿Súber?...ah, ya veo... y... ¿has encontrado una salida?"

"S~Si, creo que encontré un medio para salir de aquí, pero, no me cambie el tema, quiero saber quien es usted..."

"Bueno, pues si quieres saber mi nombre, en esta lengua se puede traducir como "Ambiguo", pero puedes llamarme Zard, así me llamaban los noutres..."

"¿Como es que los noutres lo aceptaron en su cultura?"

"Se ve que no conoces mucho de los noutres, ellos son muy amistosos, prefieren la paz a la guerra, es por eso que siempre intentan establecer nuevos comercios con otros pueblos, para establecer una relación pacifica"

"¿Como es que usted tenia el medallón de el cofre donde se encontraban dos esencias encerradas?

"¿Te refieres a las almas de Sùber y Cannabis?, ahora no tengo el tiempo para explicártelo todo, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, tenemos que detener a Cannabis"

"¿Pero como vamos a hacerlo?, ella te mato y yo solo deje que Sùber usara mi cuerpo, y no creo que pueda hacerlo de nuevo"

"Quizás podamos encontrar algo que nos ayude en la gran ciudad de Gernia"

"¿Gernia?"

"Es donde nacieron Sùber y Cannabis, quizás los noutres nos puedan ayudar"

"Pero acabas de decir que prefieren la paz a tener que pelear"

"Exacto, la prefieren, pero no significa que nunca hayan peleado, son los mejores en cuanto a estrategias en batallas se refiere, bueno, a excepción de una Suenbo llamada Petal, que conocí hace mucho tiempo"

"¿Petal?"

"Si, pero ya basta de conversación, necesitamos irnos, Cannabis no tiene todo su poder aun, pero podría encontrarse con "viejas amistades", debemos prevenirlo, ¿has encontrado la manera de salir de aquí?"

"Si"

Núber toco de inmediato la esfera en el centro de la habitación y el mapa se ilumino

"Llevanos al este, de preferencia cerca Gernia" dijo Zerd, entendiendo enseguida que era un mapa lo que se había iluminado

"¿Donde es Gernia?"

Pregunto Núber, buscando en el mapa

"Esta al este del desierto, entre el pacifico y el desierto, al norte de los volcanes de Aradhe"

Núber encontró enseguida unos volcanes que se encontraban al oeste del pacifico del continente, encima de los volcanes había una luz diminuta, era el lugar mas cercano a el lugar que le indicaba Zerd...y sin decir nada mas, toco a este ultimo y se concentro en esa pequeña lucecita...El peso que sintió sobre sus hombros, era casi insoportable, y sentía en su mano, con la que había tocado a Zerd, un calor tan intenso, que grito, o quiso gritar, pero no se escucho ningún sonido, durante todo este tiempo, Núber se sintió como tragado por la tierra, y viajando a través de ella. Al final, Núber y Zerd aparecieron en una habitación obscura, cayeron de bruces en el suelo helado, y se quedaron ahí un tiempo...pues se habían desmayado.

El primero en despertar fue Zerd, pregunto a gritos donde se encontraba Núber y lo despertó, después le siguió gritando:

"¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO SIN AVISARME!, ¡SE HA QUEDADO MI MOCHILA ATRAS POR TU CULPA!"

Y los gritos continuaron, hasta que una puerta se abrió, iluminando de inmediato la habitación; Se encontraban entre unas gradas donde había alineados muchas estatuas, todas mirando en dirección de Núber y Zerd, esto provoco que los gritos de Zerd cesaran, sin embargo, un nuevo sonido se produjo al abrirse la puerta, la de una multitud de gente, que se encontraba seguramente afuera. Por la puerta apareció un anciano Sloma, que tenia unas vestimentas muy desgastadas, pero de diseño Suenbo, lo que impresiono a Núber.

"¿Quien esta ahí? Pregunto el anciano, tratando de enfocar en la obscuridad parcial de la enorme habitación.

"¡Identifíquense!" Demando el anciano, Núber se levanto y camino junto a Zerd hacia la parte de la habitación donde iluminaba más la luz del sol

"Somos Zerd y..."

"¡Suber!" grito el anciano, al mirar a Núber, enseguida corrió hacia el y lo jalo hacia la puerta, con mucha excitación; Afuera, Núber observo una gran multitud de hombres enanos y enanas (de la raza Sloma), que estaban a unos metros abajo de la plataforma donde estaban ellos parados

"¡Suber ha regresado!, ¡Ha cumplido su promesa!, ¡Mírenlo hermanos míos!" grito el anciano a todo pulmón hacia la multitud, quien se inundo en gritos, porras y unos que otros sollozos de alegría.

Zerd, intentando no ser muy notado, salio por la puerta y con un intento absurdo de parecer más bajito, bajo las escaleras por donde seguramente había subido aquel anciano enano, algunos Sloma de abajo lo miraron con interés y otros hasta lo señalaron. Núber lo perdió de vista detrás de una casa enana de varios pisos...

Núber fue vitoreado por un largo rato, hasta que la noche comenzó a caer, había intentado decirles que no era en realidad el Súber que ellos conocían (una verdad parcial), pero no le hacían mucho caso, Núber tuvo que preguntarse, si, debido a su altura, su voz no llegaba hasta abajo...Al final, el anciano pidió que durante su estancia en el pueblo, no distrajeran o abordaran a Núber con problemas menores, y prometió que Súber resolvería sus problemas mas agraviantes (Cosa que el no afirmo), en cuanto hubiera se le hubiera dado comida y una cama para descansar de su largo viaje.

La verdad es que Núber estaba muy fascinado con los Sloma, una raza que el solo había visto en una estatua. Todas las casas tenían el mismo estilo crudo y rudimentario por fuera, pero por dentro tenían una gran semejanza con las casas Suenbo, los pisos y paredes eran pintadas para que semejaran madera, cosa que no hacían muy bien, quizás porque nadie conocía en realidad como era la madera, todo lo que construían estaba hecho de metales o barro grisáceo.

El anciano que lo había mostrado a toda esa multitud, lo llevo hasta su casa, o al menos, al patio de su casa, porque Núber no podía entrar en ella. El patio estaba rodeado de una barda hecha de concreto, la cual, los demás Sloma no podían atravesar, pero Núber solamente levanto un pie y cruzo la barda. Ahí, el anciano se presento.

"Lamento como se comporta nuestra gente, ellos no están acostumbrados a alguien, bueno, alguien tan alto como tu"

"No se disculpe, yo tampoco estoy tan acostumbrado..." Quizás Núber pensaba decir "a gente tan enana", pero prefirió callárselo.

"Si, ya veo que no eres Súber, cuando te vi por primera vez, no tenia duda, pero dime, ¿Como te llamas?"

"Núber" dijo este, y el anciano reprimió una risa, Núber lo noto y el anciano se disculpo

"Lo siento, no era mi intención...pero no pareces... ¿no conoces el lenguaje Noutres?"

"No" dijo Núber sinceramente. "¿Porque lo dice?"

"No tienes la postura de los tuyos, te encorvas al sentarte, y tus ojos, no denotan la sabiduría que frecuentemente se ve en los ojos de los Noutres..."

"Tiene razón, y quizás le parezca una locura que le diga esto, pero, hasta hace unas horas, yo no era un Noutres, si no un Suenbo"

"¡Ah!, ¡Un Suenbo!, ¿Y como se ha producido dicho cambio?, con magia supongo..." intuyo el anciano, diciendo esto ultimo mas para si mismo, que para Núber.

"Así es" corroboro Núber, y después, recordó en lo que había pasado, y porque se encontraba ahí, y recordó a Zerd...

"Venia un hombre conmigo, casi de mi estatura..."

"Ah si, unos soldados lo encontraron en uno de los túneles subterráneos, y lo atraparon, pensaron que había cruzado la serpiente roja, pero les he dicho que es amigo tuyo y que lo traten bien, ¿he hecho lo correcto?, ¿quizás quieras que lo mantengan prisionero?"

"No, es amigo mío, ¿Ha dicho serpiente roja?"

"Así es, es nuestra principal preocupación, es un rió de lava subterráneo, por donde antes podíamos cruzar y llegar a las faldas de este volcán...pero ahora, han pasado cinco años desde la ultima vez que el volcán se agito, fue entonces que el camino se inundo en lava, y desde entonces nos quedamos atrapados aquí"

"¿En serio?, como han logrado sobrevivir desde entonces?"

"Oh, a través de los años, muchos nos comenzamos a volver flojos, y para no bajar a la "tierra plana", habíamos traído animales y semillas para plantar, tenemos suficientes recursos para sobrevivir"

"Pero, entonces, ¿como es que la serpiente supone una amenaza para ustedes"

"Ah bueno, es que este volcán había estado inactivo por muchos años, pero al parecer a vuelto a "encenderse", y desde hace cinco años los terremotos son cada vez mas frecuentes, un grupo de ancianos dedicados en el asunto han determinado que muy pronto, el volcán hará erupción, matándonos a todos"

"Oh, ya veo"

"Fue un buen momento en el que llegaste, todos estaban desesperados por que les buscara una salida de aquí...pero ahora que tu estas aquí...supongo que, puedes resolvernos este problema, ¿no es cierto?"

"Ah, si, creo que puedo hacer algo" mintió Núber

"¡Genial!, bien, ahora...he mandado preparar una suculenta cena para ti, y a falta de otra cosa mejor... ¿quizás podrías dormir aquí? El pasto supondrá una buena cama, en cuanto a un lugar para descansar la cabeza... también he ordenado que construyan una gran almohada para ti"

"Muchas gracias, no debió molestarse" dijo Núber, apenado por su recién mentira.

"Faltaba mas, mañana te reunirás con tu amigo, para que empiecen a trabajar en el problema, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro"

Núber ceno unos excéntrica cena, la cual no le lleno por completo el estomago, y descansó bajo el manto celestial, que mostraba unas estrellas brillantes, y antes de caer en el profundo sueño, se pregunto si podría hacer algo en verdad útil por los Sloma. A la mañana siguiente, Núber descubrió que su sueño había sido agitado, causando la destrucción de uno de los muros alrededor del patio trasero. Núber se disculpo y prometió que el lo arreglaría en cuanto le llevaran lo necesario para arreglarlo, el anciano dijo que era innecesario, ya que pronto dejarían de vivir ahí porque Núber les encontraría una manera de bajar del Volcán.

"¿Que tienes en mente?" le pregunto Zerd a Núber cuando este lo contó lo que había platicado con el anciano, ambos se encontraban solos en la habitación, donde habían llegado, llena de estatuas alrededor de ellos, ahora se encontraba mas iluminada porque Núber había pedido que abrieran los ventanales superiores, por donde entraban de lleno los rayos de sol.

"Pensé que quizás tu tendrías la solución a este problema, los Noutres te enseñaron muchas cosas, ¿no?"

"Como salvar a un pueblo Sloma de una erupción de volcán, no fue uno de los temas que mas aborde con ellos"

"Pero tu... yo pensé..."

"Pensar no va bien contigo" dijo Zerd, rudamente, Núber bajo la cabeza, estaba muy apenado, no sabia que hacer para salvar a tanta gente, y Zerd parecía no tener solución a su problema, fue entonces que lo noto, un orificio en medio de la habitación, donde algo embonaba ahí, algo que tenia mucho tiempo en ausencia, pues la capa de polvo ya era muy gruesa.

"Sera... ahora vuelvo" dijo Núber, segundos antes de desaparecer por la puerta, regresó minutos más tarde, cargando un pilar de mármol negro de un metro de alto con una esfera negra en el extremo superior. El anciano llegó corriendo detrás de el, muy emocionado. Nuber colocó el pilar en el centro, embonaba muy bien, al colocarlo, la esfera brillo levemente y después, los ojos de todas las estatuas en la habitación, fue tan repentino, que sorprendió a los tres únicos seres vivos en la habitación, después, Núber toco la esfera...tenia un presentimiento...pero no había ningún mapa alrededor...entonces, otro de esos impulsos repentinos inexplicables, lo hizo hablar en voz alta: "Gauu"


	5. Capitulo 04: El Retorno del Gaau

**Capitulo 04: El Retorno del Gaau **

La habitación se lleno de una luz inexplicable, que venia de todos lados y ninguno a la vez, el enano gimió de temor y Zerd se sujeto de este para evitar caerse, porque un leve temblor comenzó a sentirse, segundos mas tarde, una a una las estatuas comenzaron iluminarse, y después de romperse, como cascarones, y de pie, donde antes estaban las estatuas, había personas reales, tal cual eran las estatuas. Eran de tres razas diferentes (Suenbo, Noutres y Sloma), todos alineados en siete círculos y de pie frente, de lado y atrás de Núber.

"¡Mi dios!", grito el anciano, "¡El Volcán, ha hecho erupción!"

Núber supo enseguida, sin saber como, que todos los recién aparecidos eran leal a el, y sintió como si hubiera recuperado a una familia perdida, una segunda familia que había abandonado mucho tiempo atrás...quizás, mucho antes de nacer.

El grupo se mantuvo de pie, por un silencioso momento, y entonces, el anciano, pregunto.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?", uno de los Noutres respondió.

"Somos Gauu, somos descendientes del primer Gauu, hemos recibido memorias de días y batallas pasadas, y ahora hemos respondido al llamado, hemos venido a derrotar la misma amenaza"

"Salgan" dijo Núber, al anciano y a Zerd, quien miro a Núber

"¿Que tontería piensas hacer?"

"Tengo una corazonada, salgan"

El anciano y Zerd salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de el, y entonces, Núber hablo

"Es verdad lo que "han" dicho, Canabbis..." pero entonces, una voz hablo, de la parte de atrás, era posiblemente un Sloma, porque Núber no lo pudo ver, pero si escucho muy bien lo que dijo

"No queremos hablar con el "travieso", queremos hablar con el "corazón""

Y una vez más, una pequeña voz hablo desde alguna parte de atrás de su cerebro a Núber

"Dhizculhpa, bholvhere ah uzar thu kueerpo, zhera zohlo hun mhommentho"

Entonces, la boca de Núber se movió, pero fue la voz de Súber que se escucho.

"Hermmanoz, nho juzgueen mhal, Leaf haa zydo vhikyma dhe lhozsusezoss, ehl avlhara phor mhi, i suhz phalabrhas, zehrahn mhiz phalabrhas"

Al terminar de hablar, una Suenblo hablo:

"Perdona nuestra ofensa, hemos sido injustos al mirarte con enfado y hablarte con irritación, corazón, por favor, late, y dinos tu voluntad"

"Quiero salvar a la gente que vive en este volcán, y evitar que Cannabis consuma sus planes lo antes posible"

"Oh corazón, corazón bondadoso, no hay palabras mas claras que las tuyas, tus palabras, tan sensibles, como no hay otras, es claro cual es nuestro deber, evitar una tragedia, eso es, pero, señor nuestro, corazón compasivo, ¿Acaso no es primordial detener a la malvada sombra que se cierne sobre nosotros desde el oscuro este?, la amenaza crece, lo sentimos en la sangre, como se siente al fuego quemar nuestra carne" dijo uno de los Noutres

"Estoy conciente de el riesgo, pero quisiera que primero nos ocupáramos de este problema, le he asegurado a su líder, que les salvaría"

"Señor nuestro, corazón virtuoso, que grande eres, así como tu has asegurado que sus vidas no perecerán bajo el manto quemante de este volcán, así nosotros te aseguraremos que sus vidas ya no peligrarán"

Entonces, uno de los miembros de Gauu, (de raza Sloma) bajo hacia donde se encontraba Núber y le dio varias vueltas al pilar con la esfera, la cual brillo, y entonces, el suelo comenzó a cambiar, se zumbía en algunas partes y en otras se elevaba, dejando el suelo como en relieve.

La puerta se abrió de repente, el sonido había causado mucha curiosidad en las dos personas paradas afuera, al entrar, vieron un pequeño mapa en relieve del mundo entero; La esfera había bajado hasta el nivel del suelo y se colocaba en medio de una isla, la esfera se ilumino de repente, y comenzó a verse imágenes de Cannabis, llegando a un castillo en medio de la isla.

"Señor, avise a todos que es hora de partir, que solo traigan lo mas esencial"

El anciano regreso no mucho después, seguido por una enorme multitud, hombres, mujeres, ancianos y jóvenes, todos cargando lo que mas podían, algunos incluso jalaban animales de carga.

"Lo lamento, tendrán que dejar lo que no puedan cargar ustedes mismos" dijo Núber en tono culpable, como si el hubiera sugerido en un principio que todos podían llevar sus objetos personales en animales de carga

Después de un momento donde todos se quejaban, Núber dijo

"Si lo desean, podré llevar a todos a un mismo lugar, o si quieren ir a algún lugar en especial, apártense del grupo mayor y esperen su turno"

Mucha gente se dividió en pequeños grupos, algunos peleando por el destino que deberían elegir, Núber les dio varios minutos para que decidieran, durante el cual, mucha gente le dijo que querían ir al continente del este, con sus "hermanos" de una ciudad que ellos llamaron "la madre", terminados los minutos, Nuber llamo:

"¡Atención!, Voy a empezar a llevarlos, los que no quieran ir con el grupo mayor, ¡apártense!"

Casi la mitad de la multitud se movió hacia atrás saliendo entre empujones y jaloneos a la parte exterior. Nuber miro a todos los presentes, y pensó que deberían de ser alrededor de doscientas personas que querían viajar a la misma ciudad.

"¿Como se llama la ciudad a la que quieren ir?"

Pregunto Núber, y muchos respondieron como antes "¡La ciudad Madre!", pero dos o tres ancianos gritaron "¡Ciudad Sloma!", entonces miro al suelo, y pregunto

"¿Donde se encuentra?" todos miraron a los ancianos del grupo y una anciana fue llevada al frente, ella se hincó sobre el mapa y apunto unos montes que colindaban al sur con el bosque mas grande de este continente. La anciana regreso a su lugar y Núber se concentro...

"Todos sujétense, que nadie se vaya a quedar"

Las madres tocaron a sus hijos, los hombres a sus mujeres, y algunos amigos se abrasaron, todos estaban en contacto. De pronto, Núber toco a una joven que estaba cerca de el, y con un sonido como el de una ventisca, el enorme grupo desapareció, sin saber como lo sabia, Núber estaba seguro de que todos habían llegado a salvo a aquella ciudad.

Después, repitió la operación una decena de veces más, hasta que al final solo quedaron el Gauu, Núber y Zerd.

"Quiero que me envíes a un punto al este de aquí"

Le dijo Zerd a Núber, este sorprendiéndose.

"¿Acaso no piensas acompañarme?"

"Claro que si, pero necesito hacer algo antes de ir contigo, no pienso tardarme mucho"

"Esta bien, ¿A donde quieres ir?"

"A una torre, queda al oeste del bosque espeso, mira, aquí..."

Zerd señalo un punto a la izquierda del bosque enorme, y miro que en efecto, no muy lejos del bosque se encontraba una enorme torre, que casi parecía llegar al cielo

"Bien"

Y dicho esto, Núber toco a Zerd, y lo vio desaparecer.

Al fin, Núber miro al Gauu, y uno de estos (una Noutres) le dijo:

"La hora de la unión ha llegado"

"¿Unión?"

"Nosotros estamos incompletos sin el corazón, oh dichoso corazón, únete a nosotros y la amenaza ya no será amenaza, nunca jamás, pues el fin ya esta escrito, y la ultima hoja del libro que el destino escribió, esta siendo leída ahora"

"Si" dijo Núber, entendiendo parcialmente lo que acababa de escuchar. Justo en ese momento, el Volcán comenzó a hacer erupción, y las construcciones comenzaron a derrumbarse, excepto en la que se encontraba el Gauu y Núber; Aunque esta estaba siendo muy sacudida por la erupción, sin perder mas momento del que se necesita para respirar hondo, Núber corrió hacia la esfera, al retirarla de su lugar, el mapa en relieve desapareció y el suelo quedo de nuevo tan liso como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, el Gauu bajo los escalones, y cada quien toco a Núber en los hombros, detrás del cuello y algunos mas pequeños en los costados u otras partes mas bajas que los hombros y brazos. Sin saber porque lo hacia, o como es que lo sabia hacer, Núber tomo la esfera en sus manos y al unísono, con el Gauu, grito: "¡GAUU!"

Decenas de pensamientos y recuerdos inundaron el cerebro de Núber, lo llenaron de conocimiento, poder y magia que el no conocía existente. Y al fin apareció, un único hombre, un guerrero, un sabio y un poeta, todos en uno, era Núber, el Gauu...el real.

El cuerpo de Leaf había sufrido un tercer cambio, su piel, aunque blanca, era mas morena que su piel anterior, su cabellera era blanca, pero tenia un brillo azul muy peculiar, sus ojos también eran azules, y las ropas de Núber habían cambiado también, vestía una armadura ligera de cuero café con adornos dorados, del mismo material eran sus guantes, zapatos y capa, también tenia argollas en sus orejas y un anillo en la mano izquierda. En sus manos habían aparecido dos objetos, una espada corta, de metal azul con la empuñadura de oro. Y el otro objeto era un medallón de un metal azul con cadena de quizás el mismo material.

Se coloco el medallón en el cuello, y emprendió el vuelo, ahora Núber no era Núber si no Gauu, y como Gauu conocía y lo podía todo. Llego a su destino muy pronto, el viaje, aunque placentero para el aun conciente Núber dentro del Gauu, este se lamento que hubiera sido un viaje tan corto.

Gauu llego hasta una plataforma en medio de un castillo enorme, la entrada no estaba vigilada, pero no era necesario, había llegado tarde, Cannabis ya había consumado su plan y Gauu lo encontró en medio de una enorme habitación. El cuerpo de Floema había cambiado un poco, su hermosa melena verde ahora era gris, y sus ojos rojos mostraban una incontrolable furia.

Gauu alcanzo a ver como Floema se clavaba en el vientre una espada negra. La habitación obscureció, otro temblor se sintió y la oscuridad permaneció...el cuerpo de Floema yacía mortalmente herido en el suelo, mientras que sobre ella se encontraba un ser de energía negra. Una terrible risa se escucho y Gauu sintió escalofríos, pero tomo su espada, jalo el medallón de su cadena, haciendo que esta se rompiera y cayera al suelo cual serpiente muerta, el medallón creció y se convirtió en un hermoso escudo azul con un símbolo que leía "gauu"

La risa continuo y la energía se convirtió en un ser sólido, envuelto en una armadura negra con adornos grises, su melena negra tenia un brillo extraño y sus ojos atemorizaban a Gauu, pero este, con un valor sacado de la nada, avanzo hacia su enemigo: Sativa. Su voz era como un eco profundo que lastimaba los oídos de Gauu.

"Al fin, espere mucho por este encuentro"

"Y en cambio yo, quise evitarlo"

"Pero solo pudiste retrasar lo inevitable, ¿recuerdas?, ¿lo que te dije? Que al final tu serias vencido"

"Supongo que ahora estamos por verlo"

La batalla en la que se enfrascaron enseguida, llevaría a la destrucción del castillo, muchos años después de este día, se comentaría con emoción, lo valientemente que Gauu había peleado para defenderlos, y aunque todos estaban seguros de la gran batalla que se libro, nadie en realidad la había visto, pues el único testigo, fue Floema. Quien, en su estado tan desgastado (emocional y físicamente), Realizo un ultimo esfuerzo y rompió la daga negra que ella misma se había clavado en el vientre.

"¡Estupida!" Grito Sativa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y la golpeo. Gauu aprovecho ese único momento, para clavar su espada en el pecho de Sativa, y fue entonces que la amenaza de un mundo de oscuridad, desapareció. Pues con esta ultima acción, la espada de Gauu se volvió negra y solo quedo un espíritu libre... el de Cannabis.

En ese momento llego Zerd, quien venia encima de un dragón de escamas negruzcas.

"Has llegado tarde" Dijo Gauu, o al menos la parte de Núber que se encontraba en Gauu; Zerd bajo del dragón y dijo

"No, creo que llegue a tiempo" Entonces, Zerd, quien tenia una espada atada su cintura, la desenvaino y la clavo sin aviso alguno en el pecho de Gauu

"Noooooooooooooooo" Grito Gauu, o al menos comenzó a gritar, pero solo quedo Núber, de rodillas, frente a Zerd.

"¿¡PORQUE!" pregunto con rabia

Zerd le dio una patada a Núber, tirándolo hacia atrás, Zerd tenía una mirada distinta, sus ojos estaban más abiertos y en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa.

"Ya estoy cansado de actuar, ¿No querías saber quien soy?, pues yo soy Ragde, el soldado del Ying Yang, yo me encargo de que haya un balance entre el bien el mal, voy de aquí a allá, obedeciendo los comandos de mis señores, puedo ser parcial o no serlo, esa es mi única libertad, mi único deseo ahora es que Cannabis gané, así podré salir de este estupido planeta, tengo mil setecientos treinta años en esta tonta roca, y ya me he cansado de ella, si para salir necesito que esta roca se pudra, entonces así será"

Nuber se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo, mirando a Zerd, incrédulo. Había tomado un trozo de la navaja negra que había roto Floema, aunque ahora ya no era negra si no plateada, lo tomo con cuidado de no cortarse y de que Zerd no lo notara. Hasta ese momento, el espíritu de Cannabis, en estado fantasmal, había estado flotando sobre ellos, como decidiendo que cuerpo adoptar, pero, al parecer no le intereso ninguno de los dos, y fue en este momento que se dirigió hacia el dragón, quien dio un enorme rugido. El rugido agito un poco la habitación y Zerd se distrajo un poco al mirar hacia el dragón, fue en este momento que Núber sujeto la espada rota, y la clavo en la pierna de Zerd, quien grito de dolor.

Pero Zerd estaba preparado y clavo en el brazo de Núber su espada, haciendo que este se torciera de dolor.

"No seas estupido, no puedes vencerme, ya sabes que soy inmortal"

"Lo he notado" dijo Núber, mirando con odio a Zerd

"Pero también he notado... ¡Que no eres inmune al dolor!" diciendo esto ultimo, Núber tomo la empuñadura de la espada rota que aun estaba clavada en la pierna de Zerd y la jalo hacia abajo, causando que Zerd cayera al suelo, enseguida, Núber salto sobre el, o mas bien voló, ahora que sabia como hacerlo. Y llego hasta donde se encontraba el dragón. Quizás, algunos de ustedes lectores y lectoras, ya sabrán que los dragones son criaturas misteriosas poseedoras de magia muy poderosa, incluso aquellos, que no son tan sabios, como este, que era el último de los dragones, ya que había sido criado por un anciano monje Baoon, quien aun vivía, hasta hace algunas horas, antes de que Zerd llegara a su torre.

Gracias a su magia tan poderosa, el dragón pudo repeler el espíritu que había intentado poseerlo, y para cuando Núber llego volando hacia el dragón, el espíritu de Cannabis se encontraba de nuevo libre, suspendido en el aire. Cannabis regreso al cuerpo de Floema, siendo perseguido por Núber. Fue entonces, este, el último de los momentos lucidos de Súber, si es que se le puede llamar así, cuando este hablo por la boca de Súber una vez más.

"¡Rathe mhan shae khora!"

El embrujo, o eso es lo que le pareció a Núber que era, no hizo aparentemente nada, pues Cannabis ya había llegado al cuerpo de Floema, quien enseguida tomo el segundo trozo de la espada rota, y una vez más, Núber vio como se lo clavaba en el vientre.

Núber cayo al suelo mientras una ola de calor intenso se sintió en el instante en que la daga penetro en el vientre de Floema. Zerd, quien ya se había curado de sus heridas, corrió hacia una ventana cercana, y sorprendiendo a Núber salto hacia el precipicio, perdiéndolo de vista. Quizás, si otra cosa hubiera sido, Núber habría volado hacia el punto en que Zerd salto y lo habría buscado hasta encontrarlo para darle su castigo, pero no fue así, ahora lo que más apremiaba a Núber era Floema, quien yacía tendida en el frío suelo, boca abajo, como muerta.


	6. Epilogo

**Epilogo, Un final para Floema... **

Es cierto que Floema había sufrido mucho, siendo invadida en cuerpo y mente; Obligada a tomar acciones de las que después, se arrepentiría muchísimo, aun sabiendo que ella en realidad no las había hecho por voluntad propia; Y por ultimo, tomando la increíble decisión, de morir, para matar al horrible espíritu que la invadía por segunda vez. Fue así que Cannabis fue derrotado. El sol volvió a bañar la tierra con sus rayos dorados, y el "castillo maldito" como muchos le llamarían después, se hundió en el océano, como el resto de la isla. Mientras el castillo se derrumbaba literalmente sobre ellos, el último de los dragones, hizo un esfuerzo por usar su magia sanadora, pero no dio resultado, era muy tarde, Floema había muerto.

El dragón miro con vergüenza a Núber, mientras este lloraba por la reciente perdida; Fue entonces que el dragón obtuvo una respuesta, muy oculta dentro de su corazón: el sacrificio. Como les había dicho antes, los dragones poseen una magia y poder muy avanzados, que no caben en nuestro conocimiento. Cuando Núber aun sollozaba inconsolable en el suelo del castillo, escucho unas hermosas palabras.

"Ha llegado mi hora" Eran palabras dichas por el dragón, pero no las había pronunciado, si no que las había pensado con tanta emoción, que Nuber también pudo sentirlas con su corazón. Entonces, sin decir nada mas, o dar alguna clase de aviso, el dragón se acerco a Floema estiro las alas y... ¡Murio!

La reacción de Núber, fue la de correr hacia el dragón y gritar "¡NOOO!". Las grietas de la habitación comenzaban a abrirse, la torre en la que estaban no tardaría en derrumbarse con el resto del castillo. El dragón murió encima de Floema, muy pronto su carne comenzó a consumirse por un fuego invisible, una luz brillo desde el interior de su cuerpo. Al fin, el cuerpo despidió una energía que hizo retroceder a Núber, y término de quebrar los muros. Por instinto, Núber esquivo un pedazo de concreto y salio de la torre derrumbándose. La tierra se agitaba, la destrucción creo grandes nubes de polvo y tierra. Levitando, desde arriba, Núber contemplo como se hundía la isla entera en el mar.

Pasaron muchos minutos y Núber aun miraba el mar que se agitaba, ya no había restos visibles de las ruinas, pero el mar seguía agitándose. La noche cayo, y Núber había pasado tanto tiempo levitando, que ya perdía el aliento. (Su levitamiento tenia que ver con la respiración y el aire en sus pulmones). Regreso a tierra firme, y se quedo sentado en la playa, aun mirando en dirección a donde horas atrás, un castillo negro se elevaba sobre el mar.

Quizás no haga falta decir, que Núber paso la noche entera pensando en Floema y en como podría rescatarla (o al menos su cuerpo) de entre las ruinas submarinas. Pero al amanecer, a la playa llego un anciano pescador, de raza Suenbo, que al ver a Noutres, se extraño y fue hacia donde se encontraba el. Núber yacía dormido sobre la arena. El pescador tomo su caña y lo toco como decidiendo si era comestible. Núber se despertó y miro al viejo Suenbo, era de los Suenbo del este, dedicados a la pesca.

"¿Quien es usted?" pregunto Núber, y el anciano tomo su caña y se la colgo en la espalda

"Eso mismo quería yo saber de ti, o mas bien, ¿Que eres?, ¿has salido del mar?"

"No, vengo... vengo del oeste, pero no del mar"

"Oh, nunca había visto a nada como tu, aunque bueno, nunca he ido al oeste"

"No hay nada como yo en el Oeste, no que yo sepa"

"¿Pues no dices que vienes del oeste?"

"Si, pero..."

"Entonces, si vienes de allá, debe haber mas gente como tu allá"

"No anciano, es que yo no era... es difícil de explicar... dígame, ¿Como se llama su pueblo?"

"Es el ilustre pueblo de Safein" dijo el anciano, muy emocionado, pero cuando vio que Núber no reconoció el nombre, dijo:

"El Pueblo Safein, hogar del héroe Safein, el grande"

La verdad es que Safein, muchos años atrás, había sido un chico que había rescatado a una bebita de un Bhaeri bebe. Con esto la popularidad del chico subió tanto, que pronto seria llamado "héroe" y después de los años, su pueblo había sido rebautizado por que el nombre anterior no le gustaba a nadie.

El anciano quiso explicar a Núber quien había sido Safein, para que se sorprendiera (porque el anciano no era ni más ni menos que Safein). Pero unas pisadas habían llamado la atención de Núber, eran unas pisadas que provenían del mar, se acercaban a Núber, y continuaban su camino al pueblo. Núber se despidió de Safein, que estaba enfadado por el comportamiento de Núber, pero a este no le importo y siguió caminando por la arena que llegaba hasta un camino de concreto, que conducía al pueblo.

Núber se enfado, estaba seguro de que si alguien había salido del mar, era Floema. Entro en el pueblo, ignorando las miradas de toda la gente que lo veía al caminar, camino por lo que parecía un mercado de mariscos, y llego hasta lo que era una plaza pequeña, y ahí la vio... era Floema, pero algo había cambiado, Núber comprendió al verla, que no podían estar juntos, porque por mucho que el la amara, había algo mas, algo que sabia, era merecedor de su atención, no sabia que aun, pero sabia que algo mas le deparaba el destino.

Compartieron una mirada, en la que expresaron todo, y después, con todo el dolor de su corazón, Núber se alejo volando, se alejo de ella, para siempre. Si alguno de ustedes, llega a toparse con un libro titulado "El Final", léanlo, es muy posible que ahí encuentren que fue de Núber.

Floema sin embargo, regreso a su hogar, al oeste, donde muchos la llamaron "la bendecida", pues pensaban que el dios sol la había elegido como su esposa. Floema vivió muchos años como una gran líder y curandera, el cuerpo que había heredado del dragón, le dio poderes y habilidades, que aprovecho para hacer la paz con otros pueblos Sloma, y Noutres.

Pero la verdad es que, como los dragones, Floema vivió por muchos años, vio morir a su padre, y a todos sus amigos; Nunca tuvo hijos, ni se caso, y por muchos años vivió en el bosque donde nació. Hasta que una noche de otoño, por la ventana de su casa, observo una luz en el cielo, era la hermosa luz de una estrella, que brillaba como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, fue entonces que Floema decidió visitar otros lugares, explorar su mundo y conocer a mucha gente.

Fue en uno de estos viajes, que conoció a el brujo Ghord, un brujo que regularmente se mantenía alejado de problemas, pero que su reciente fascinación por el cauce del tiempo, havia causado un desorden en las líneas del tiempo y por error mando a Floema a otra época.

Y así fue, como se perdió, nadie sabe que paso con ella, el brujo Ghord paso el resto de sus años intentando reparar el daño, pero murió sin lograrlo. Aunque existen rumores, de una mujer, que vivió en tiempos antiguos, que hablaba el idioma de los dragones, y que muchos la llaman: "la madre y creadora de dragones..."


End file.
